Aelita's Ordeal
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Aelita was attacked and now refuses to talk about it to her friends... will a certan pharaoh be the key to helping her? Code Lyoko YuGiOh crossover fic... REDONE, some spelling errors corrected
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Yu-Gi-Oh I'm just a crazy fan who is wondering what would happen if they were ever to meet each other (lol)

Aelita sat on her bed, the blanket wrapped securely around her petite body, her cloths torn haphazardly as if done just to terrorize her. She sobbed hard in fear, slight pain and wished that her friends would show up and help her. Then the door came open, she looked not really knowing what to expect. Then Yumi walked in and Aelita breathed a sigh of relief and then the warning rang once again strong as ever in her mind.

"If you tell a single person about my presence or what I've done and I will kill you and your friends".

"Aelita!" Yumi exclaimed in shock "What happened to you!?!"

Aelita didn't reply, Yumi walked over to her and sat beside her younger sister (yes Aelita was adopted by Yumi's parents).

"Listen, Aelita, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, so I won't try to make you, but I will insist on you getting out of these tattered cloths" Yumi said "our friends are waiting downstairs"

"I-is Jeremy here?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, he's here... so just get changed and come downstairs" Yumi got up and left to let Aelita change.

"Where is Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"I think something has happened to her... when I got in the room I saw her sitting in the middle of her bed crying" Yumi paused "Her cloths were torn, but the way seemed so strange, they seemed to have no true purpose"

"Do you think she might have been..." Jeremy couldn't complete his phrase.

"I honestly don't know, she won't tell me anything" Yumi replied.

Aelita came down the stairs hesitantly at first, then she caught sight of Jeremy and she picked up her pace a little, but not too awful much. Jeremy met her at the base of the stairs and was surprised when he got a good look at her tearstained face, and at that moment his heart broke, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Aelita was worse off than he thought from what Yumi had told him. He guided her away from the staircase and then hugged her gently, it was all he could do, and he felt helpless. Ulrich turned to Odd and grabbed him by the sleeve and they went into the next room.

"Hey, Ulrich, what's up?" Odd asked

"I think we're gonna have to be on our best behavior 'cause anything could be misinterpreted by her as us planning on repeating whatever just happened to her"

"Good point... she is really shook up" Odd paused "I don't think I can cheer her up now"

"No Odd, not yet... she needs to get this out, I know it's hard, but she needs her time to cry... and above all, she needs Jeremy, she trusts him and if I'm right they have feelings for each other."

Ulrich and Odd returned to see that Aelita had calmed down a little... very little. Odd walked up to where she and Jeremy sat on the couch, he sat down at her other side.

"You don't mind I sit here do you?" he asked

"No Odd, go ahead" she replied.

He stroked her head softly "Hey, princess, everything is okay now... your with friends".

Jeremy and Yumi were rather shocked, it wasn't like Odd to not make jokes about problems to try and make someone laugh, but Ulrich knew why he didn't joke he had been told that this wasn't the time or the place to be making wise cracks.

For Aelita, being referred to by the nickname Odd had coined up for her in Lyoko one day made her feel good because of not only it's regality but the kind of craziness that surrounds it made her actually feel a lot better.

Then she saw something strange under the stairs and she broke from Jeremy's light grasp and ran out the front door into the chill fall air. She knew that was her attacker, she'd never forget that face and that weird item around his neck (Millenium Ring-hint hint ).

After about five minutes she ran into someone coming from the opposite direction and hit the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" he asked her and helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine, sorry about that... I should've been watching were I was going" she replied looking at him well enough to see a different item worn in the same manner as her attacker had his only this one looked different, her attacker's was a ring-shaped item with a triangular piece in the center, this one was and upside down pyramid, but both had the same center hieroglyph.

"Don't worry about it" he replied, he seemed so much different from her attacker, he was kind and seemed to have a good heart, a trustworthy person,or that's how he seemed anyway.

Yami wondered who this girl was and why she seemed a bit more uneasy about his millenium item, had she been attacked by someone who had another item... namely the Millenium Ring? He didn't know but he had to find out and they talked a bit of course getting to know each other by name, Yami wondered if he should use the name Yugi like he always did or use his own name, then Yugi told him it might be best if he did use "Yami" instead of Yugi since she obviously didn't know about the duelist Yugi or all that maybe it would be easier if she knew him as "Yami" more than likely an average guy not "Yugi Moto" famous duel monsters champion. So Yami used his own name and she was alright with it but he felt strangely good about being acknowledged by his own name for a change.

For Aelita, this Yami was someone who was a neutral, who wouldn't judge her, he didn't know her and seemed open to listen and comment and she told him about the attack after much deliberation, she knew that her attacker probably didn't stand much of a chance, Yami seemed like a strong person, both physically and very smart, sly and cunning in a way but at the same time there was a warm, kind undertone that seemed likely only to belong to someone with a pure heart and good intentions. they sat on a bench in the park talking about what she'd seen.

"I know what that item is... it's called the Millennium Ring" he looked at his own item.

"What is that?" she asked

"This, this is the Millennium Puzzle" he replied.

**To Be Continued!**

AN sorry about the pathetic attempt at a cliff hanger, first attempt so pls. no flames and review pls.


	2. Part 2

sorry about leaving you hanging like that, this is my first time with successful a multi chapter fic and the last few I've tried turned out raunchy so let's see how this goes, wish me luck pls. .

* * *

Deep inside, Yami wasn't sure what he should do, then all at once it hit him, he had to go after Bakura he couldn't let him get away with hurting an innocent girl like Aelita. Then Bakura came up. Aelita started to run but Yami grabbed her wrist, he knew it wasn't safe for her to run.

"Bakura, what did you want with this particular girl?" Yami demanded in anger, the fear Aelita held towards Bakura had almost sent him over the edge.

Aelita looked into the determined eyes of the young man that had been so kind to her now looking so furious.

"Oh, it's quite simple, I met up with a being on the computer yesterday that told me if I got rid of her he'd help me get the Millennium Items" Bakura replied with a sly grin that gave Aelita the creeps.

"Xana" she muttered terror creeping into her heart.

"What!?!" Yami said in rage "you were willing to torment a helpless girl JUST for MILLENNIUM ITEMS! Your more cold-blooded than I thought!".

Aelita felt bad about pulling Yami into this, he had been so kind to her in listening and not being critical of her, she had been too upset to tell her friends, but he was neutral, he hadn't been emotionally involved but he didn't keep his emotions out of the issue as a matter of fact he had held her through a crying spell, he was strong and she felt that but he was one of those people who doesn't ask for anything in return for services of kindness given, they just do so out of the goodness of their hearts. Then after everything was said and done Yami turned back to Aelita.

"I think its best you head on home, I'm sure your family is worried about you"

"I-I'm sure they are" Aelita replied

"I'll walk you home, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Yami"

"No problem"

They walked down the street towards the Ishyama house.

"I wonder where she went?" Jeremy said in concern.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'll do if anything has happened to her" Yumi replied "I was suppose to be watching out for her"

"Don't worry Yumi, if she's as lucky here as she is in Lyoko she probably met up with some good person who will walk her back" Ulrich said not knowing the truth in his words because not 5min. after he said that Yami and Aelita came walking up the road.

"Aelita!" Jeremy exclaimed

"Jeremy" she ran into his arms tears again welling in her eyes, this had been a long day and she was tired, yet at the same time she was happy, everything had turned out good.

"Yami" a voice whispered

"Téa" he said unsure if it was her.

"I'm proud of you" she said and walked up to his side "you helped that girl without question as to whether or not it was the right thing to do"

"Well, it felt right, it was as if my heart was telling me that was the right thing to do"

"So you took someone's advice for once and just followed your heart" she smiled and kissed his cheek, he blushed a light red. He watched Aelita and her friends laughing and smiling. They started inside.

"I'll be in in a minute" she said "I've got one more thing to do".

"Okay Aelita, I don't want anything else to happen to you" Yumi said like the protective older sister that she was. Aelita walked over to Yami and Téa

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" Yami smiled (an: sort of, you know his smirk, not really a smile per say... oh whatever, I'm rambling, lol ).

"Yes, I guess" Aelita replied "thanks again..." she looked at Téa and smiled. She said her good-byes and went inside with her friends.

"Well, this has been a good day" Téa said.

"Yes it certainly has" Yami replied.

They walked away, knowing that for now, another person was safe from evil and for another time, good has conquered evil. They didn't know about what would happen the next time, but they were ready. They'd always be ready for anything that evil could throw at him.

**The End**


End file.
